halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
All Nite Die-In
Once a small-time director who never really found an audience, he now spends his days in his abandoned theater. The film industry didn't take his work seriously and he never became respected and revered as a filmmaker, but all that will change. He now has learned that reality filmmaking is the new way to make his mark by pushing the boundaries of filmmaking and proving his critics wrong. His "actors" sacrifice everything to become a piece of filmmaking history. He films their reactions to a variety of deadly situations. Their pain is his art and like a director should be, he is in total control. All Nite Die-In was one of the six haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 13. It was located in Soundstage 20 along with Screamhouse: Revisited. History and Location In 2003, Universal decided on The Director to be the icon for the Halloween Horror Nights event that year. Because he was the icon, they decided to give him a haunted house titled All Nite Die-In. The house would feature The Director's Drive-In theater, as well as four well known horror movie monsters. The house would be one of two located in Soundstage 20 (the closest soundstage to Islands of Adventure), the other one being Screamhouse: Revisited. Guests would enter this house through the Lost Continent. Soundstage 20 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. Due to the linear nature of the park, this house was designed to be the fifth haunted house that guests would enter. The house would get a sequel featuring The Director with four more horror movie monsters in 2006 titled All Nite Die-In: Take 2. Description Enter a deserted drive-in theater that showed nothing but slasher films. Peek behind the screen and you may find yourself on the set of The Director's latest "slasherpiece". Settings * The Director's Die-In * Myers House * Hewitt House * Camp Crystal Lake * Hell's Furnace Walkthrough (IOACENTRAL) As the sky darkens, a projected image of the All Nite DrIvE-In is visible on the side of the soundstage. We walked through this house twice. On the second run through, we used our Express pass as the line was insane. Upon entering, you walk through a hallway lined with old movie posters, bringing in the feel of an actual theater. A huge movie screen is before you, playing black and white clips of the director discussing his work, and some chaotic horror movie scenes. The Director meets you here, dodging around the parked cars and under and over the divider. He walks slow and lunges quickly for his scares. The theme song "You ought to be in pictures" plays in the background, dulled out by The Director speaking on the screen. A tear in the bottom of the screen leads us into the next scene.Pumpkins dangle from strings above and in front of you. The Michael Myers theme song overpowers you, and you become the star of the latest "Halloween" film. As we push through the hanging pumpkins, we see the strategically placed scareactors hiding amongst them. We enter a house and walk down the next hallway to the right. There are many Michaels in here, jumping out at you through windows and doors. A strategically placed scareactor jumps out at you from a staircase. As the Halloween scenes come to an end, we realize we've just stepped into another slasher flick.We are now in the woods, a sign is mounted above between a space in the trees reading: Camp Crystal Lake. The campgrounds are from the classic horror movie series: Friday The 13th, and the scene comes complete with a knife-weilding Jason! As we walk over an awkward bridge to the next area, Jason takes a stab at you, coming just close enough for a scare.The room we have wandered into is lined with the bunkbeds of Jason's victims. On the last bunkbed on the left, a presumed dead girl reaches out at you from the top bunk. We pass a table decorated with a severed head and exit the Friday The 13th scenes."One, Two, Freddy's coming for you..." becomes audible upon entering the Nightmare On Elm Street segment. Freddy attacks from a cage on the left side, speaking in an inhuman tone. We are now in Hell's Furnace, and scares occur quite frequently in here. If you've seen the movies, this is where Freddy's victims go in their nightmares. We are now in a room full of mattresses standing straight up. Going either left or right through the mattress room doesn't matter, because Freddy is waiting to jump at you from the dead center of the room.Sounds of a chainsaw fill the next scene: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. We enter a kitchen and are offered dinner. A gory animal corpse lies in the center with plates of disgusting "meals" around the sides of the table. The house is coming to its final scene: Leatherface himself jumps out at you from behind a wall as you exit the soundstage. Allowing the people waiting in line to get a look at what's in store for them. Legacy All Nite Die-In was transformed into a scarezone during Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen. The scarezone was known as Horrorwood Die-In. Strange enough, none of the four aforementioned killers did not appear. The Director also made a cameo though, in one static after the trailer for The Strangers, the Director made his "infamous" smile. This house also had a sequel during Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 called All Nite Die-In: Take 2. Another scarezone, titled All Nite Die-In: Double Feature, was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 25. Pictures All Nite Die In concept art 1.gif| A picture of the Concept Art for All Nite Die-In. All Nite Die In concept art 2.gif ANDI Cabin Concept Art.jpg ANDI Concept Art 2.jpg All Nite Die-In Room.jpg ANDI Cabin.jpg ANDI Scareactors 1.jpg| Both pictures are from Hhncast.com. ANDI Scareactors 2..jpg Video of Lights on All Nite Die-In http://www.hhncast.com/video/hhn13vid.wmv Category:Icon Houses Category:Movie Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Soundstage 20 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights 13